Electronic devices, such as smartphones, computers, and the like, include sensors such as microphones and cameras. Inadvertent or unauthorized activation of these sensors may be a concern in some environments, particularly if privacy or security is a concern. Many electronic devices include facilities for disabling these sensors, but these facilities may be subject to unauthorized circumvention. In some examples, an unauthorized activation of sensors such as microphones or cameras on an electronic device can occur without the knowledge of the user of the device.